How These People Changed My Life?
by xXDemonic Silver-Kistune20x
Summary: After being an orphan all her life and living in the forest with her pokemon friends, she learned many things. Shunned by the humans because she was different, 6 year old Sakura found it hard to make human friends and find a real family until one day...
1. Chapter 1

**I had a little idea in mind of doing this one-shot prequel to the real story that will come shortly. I thought it would be great to do this, so I hope you guys like it.**

**I don't own Pokemon or Naruto. The plot and OCs I do own. The idea of '**_giving a pokemon canon __character the role of playing big sibling to a naruto character_**' all goes to ***_**Rinne-Kami**_*** He gave me permission to use some of his ideas off from his story. His ideas that I credit will be applied to this one-shot and the squeal (the real story of this one-shot).**

* * *

The soft tap of footsteps from someone walking into water puddles made no little sound at all in the quiet forest. Green eyes stared at the little ripples in the crystal clear water. Yesterday, it rain hard, soaking everything and everyone living here to the bone. Wandering around with the sole purpose of finding food, a young hybrid human girl no older than six followed the slightly muddy trail in front of her. Small cat like ears on the top of her pink hair/head flickered twice, alerting the girl of something or _someone _nearby. The young girl came into a small clearing and spotted a huge tree filled with all kinds of berries in front of her. Delighted, the young pinkette ran towards the huge trunk and started to climb it. Using her excellent tree climbing skills, the girl elegantly jumped from branch to branch, stopping on the second to last one at the top and reaching the berries in no time at all. The girl tugged on a batch of berries until it broke off and sat down, eating them.

"Yummy!" The pink hybrid girl said, savoring the sweet taste in her mouth.

"Neeeeekkoo…"

"Hmm?" The pinkette looked down to see a small female purple yellow cat pokemon with light green eyes that were highlighted pink, struggling to climb the tree that she was in. Though it only scratching and sliding the bark of the tree.

"Neko Ne…" The cat pokemon moaned, her tummy growling. Seeing no hope in getting up the tree, her ears flickered down and she sat down, looking at the ground sadly. Her stomach growled again, and she pawed at the tree trunk weakly.

Feeling sympathy for the small wild pokemon, the girl plucked a couple of more berries and dropped to the ground, landing perfectly on her feet. The pokemon was startled to see a human child in front of her and backed up/away. Confused, the girl walked towards the pokemon but stopped when a Shadow Ball landed in front of her path. The cat was hissing at her, fur standing on end and crouching low, ready to attack if necessary.

'_That's right, some wild pokemon are hostile towards humans or scared of them._' The pinkette thought in realization.

In order to show this pokemon that she meant no harm, she had to keep her distance. The girl got down on her knees and held out the berries. Once the cat saw the fruit, her stomach growled again. The pokemon stood still and not moved. She was looking between the food and the girl, trying to decide on what to do. Five minutes later, the cat finally started walking towards the hybrid human kid after finding no ill intentions in the girl's dark green eyes. The cat sniffed the berries in the pinkette's hands before eating them.

"Ne Neko Choroneko…?" The cat looked at the girl once she was finished.

The hybrid human child figured the small pokemon was still hungry and jumped back up in the tree. Seconds later, hundreds of berries came tumbling down and the cat had to jump back to avoid getting crushed.

"Choroneko!" The cat cried happily and ran over, digging into the huge pile of berries and munching away.

The little pink haired girl jumped down and felt she should let the pokemon eat in peace, so she left. Once finished, the cat licked her chops and looked up to see the girl was nowhere in sight.

"Neko…?" The small cat blinked, looking in the direction where the hybrid human gone to and ran down the trail, intending to find her.

* * *

The young pinkette was back to walking down the road and was humming a tune, to get rid of her boredom.

**CLANK…CLANK…CLANK…CLANK…CLANK…CLANK…**

"Whoa?" The girl was alarmed when the ground started to rumble violently. Then she heard the familiar shrill cries of wild pokemon up ahead. Worried, she immediately ran towards the direction she heard the noise and came into another clearing to see a giant robot capturing a flock of Pidgeys, a Shinx, a group of Ratattas, a Raichu, a Magby, a Riolu, a Furret, and a group of Linoones in a giant net.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing," She yelled and picked up a rock from the ground, throwing it at the metal machine. "Leave my friends alone!"

The rock hit its target with a loud CLANK sound and managed to get its attention. It was then that the girl noticed the familiar big purple letter 'S' on the bot's chest plate. The top panel on the head opened and the stood three people in purple and white uniform with the s symbol imprinted on them.

"Isn't that…" She trailed off.

_***__Cue the music (Team Rocket's old theme in the 1__st__ Season)__***_

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"And Make it Double."

"To Protect the World from Devastation."

"To Unite All People within Our Nation"

"To Denounce the Evil of Truth and Love!"

"To Extend Our Reach to the Stars Above."

"Zaku!"

"Kin!"

"Dosu!"

"Team Sound's Blasting Off at the Speed of Light."

"Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight."

_***__End of Music Theme__***_

The girl frowned at the three. "I should've known it was you guys!"

"Hey, isn't that the brat, Sakura, down there?" Kin asked, staring at the hybrid human child with her two companions.

"Heh, you're right. Let's get rid of the girl before she causes us trouble again." Zaku suggested evilly with a nasty grin.

The three villains retreated back into the robot and its metallic red eyes flashed on, the bot came to life. The machine lifted its free arm in the air with a robotic cry.

"Launching missiles…FIRE!" Kin commanded.

The robot's arm transformed into a cannon and fired a barrage of missiles at the girl.

"Oh no…" Sakura said as she jumped away and two missiles crashed in the spot, making a small explosion. The other missiles flew towards the girl who was trying to run away. Luckily for her, some missed, however…

"Ahhh!" One crashed and exploded near Sakura, causing the girl to go flying and hit a tree up ahead. The captured pokemon cried out, worried for their hybrid human friend's safety.

"RaiCCHHHUUUUUUUU!" Raichu saw a stray missile heading towards the girl and quickly destroyed with a Thunderbolt attack.

"Damn it! Fire more missiles!" Zaku shouted.

An army of missiles started shooting towards the girl on the ground until a familiar purple and yellow object jumped in front of the pinkette and summoned a yellow barrier, negating the attack.

"WHAT?" The three screamed until they saw it was a dark type cat pokemon using Protect.

"Whoa! That's a Choroneko!" Dosu exclaimed in shock.

"Pretty rare for an Isshu pokemon to be out here in this region." Kin commented with wide eyes.

"Who cares, let's just catch it!" Zaku said with an excited grin.

The robot fired three missiles at the shield. Two of them damaged it while the third completely shattered it and hit the Choroneko.

"Neko!" The cat pokemon cried out and fell to the ground, landing on her side.

"No, Choroneko!" Sakura ran towards the cat pokemon and picked her up. She looked up just in time to see the outstretched giant metal hand coming towards them at an alarming rate.

"I will not let you guys take Choroneko, you big meanies!" She declared and protectively held/covered up the pokemon to her small body.

They both got captured and were now trapped in the robot's grasp. Then the three sound members realized that they've capture an extra package.

"Stupid girl got in the way!" Kin growled.

Both the girl and pokemon screamed in pain when the machine tightened its grip on the two. Just then, a huge fireball came out of nowhere and hit the metal hand, burning it and causing it to release its prisoners who screamed as they were falling. Then a red and white blur flying at high speeds in the sky came swooping in and caught the two.

"Huh?" Sakura and Choroneko's eyes snapped open to see clouds and blue skies flowing by. Surprised, they looked up to see familiar golden eyes (well Sakura mainly) belonging to a red and white legendary pokemon, smiling down at them.

"Latias!" Sakura yelled happily. "You came and saved us!"

"Tini…"

They both looked up to see a small peach rodent like pokemon with long orange ears, orange hands, feet, blue eyes, and small wings on its bottom, waving at them in greeting. The pokemon was perched on top of Latias' head.

"Victini!" Sakura smiled up at the second legendary.

Down below in their robot, Team Sound sat in their seats and staring at the scene with disbelieving wide eyes.

"Oh my god! Two legendary pokemon, especially another Isshu one, here in one place?" Kin spazed.

"How lucky are we," Zaku laughed and said, "We have got to capture those two and give them to Lord Orochimaru. He'll love them!"

The robot's missing hand reformed and reached out to grab the legendaries but Latias swerved to the side the dodge it.

***_Cue the music (Pokemon Heroes Movie-the Rescue for Latios theme_)***

"Latias. Victini. We need to rescue our friends." Sakura informed the two, pointing to the net in the robots' other arm where the wild pokemon were struggling to get out.

"La/Tini…" They both nodded, eyes narrowed in determination.

The legendary eon pokemon dived down, heading towards the robot at lightning speed.

"Screw this! C'mon out Loudred and use Hyper Voice!" Kin threw out a pokeball and summoned her pokemon.

"LouDREDDDD!" Loudred roared upon coming out of his ball and screeched out rings of energy towards the incoming Latias.

Latias used amazing speed to avoid the attack and Loudred kept up his attack, hoping to land a hit.

"Choroneko, do you think you can cut down that net with Night Slash?" Sakura asked.

Choroneko nodded and jumped at the robot and ripped the net apart with her glowing purple claws. The wild pokemon cried out happily as they were freed and were now falling.

"Nooooooo, our pokemon!" Team Sound bellowed out.

"Vic…" Victini's blue eyes glowed bright with psychic energy and all the wild pokemon were surrounded by blue light and were lowered to the ground safely. Choroneko landed safely in the pinkette's arms.

"Quick, use Hyper Beam Loudred!" Kin commanded.

"I don't think so," Sakura glared and said, "Let's end this. Latias, use Mist Ball! Victini! Ball of Flame! Choroneko, use Dark Pulse!" She retaliated.

All three pokemon combined their attacks and fired. The powerful attack overpowered Loudred's and hit the normal type pokemon, sending him flying into the robot. The collision ripped a hole in the chest plate, destroying it, and made a big explosion that sent the three sound members and poor Loudred into the air.

"Damn it! I can't believe we've failed again!" Kin screeched in anger.

"And to that same damn little hybrid cat girl no less!" Zaku added with a pissed off look on his face.

"….." Dosu sighed and said nothing.

"….." No response from Kin's Loudred (he's knocked out).

"Team Sound is blasting off again!" The three shouted in unison as their voices echoed and disappeared in the sky.

***_End of Music Theme_***

Everyone cheered that the bad guys were now gone. Latias dropped down from the sky and hovered a few feet above the ground. She lowered Sakura and Choroneko to the grassy floor and Victini slide off her head, landing next to her side.

"Thank you so much Latias, and Victini!" Sakura thanked the two.

Both pokemon nodded with a smile.

* * *

Night time has fallen and everyone was making dinner while listening to the crickets of Kricketunes and the hooting of Noctowls nearby. All the wild pokemon, Latias, Victini, Choroneko, and Sakura sat around a bon fire that was cooking a lot boar meat (how they managed to find a real boar out here is beyond me).

"The stars are so pretty tonight." Sakura said softly.

"La…" Latias came by and sat next to the pinkette.

"You think so too," Sakura smiled at the eon pokemon before staring at the sky once again. "What do you guys think?" She looked at her wild pokemon friends, Victini, and Choroneko.

They all cried in agreement. Pretty soon the food was done and everyone handed each other a portion and ate their dinner.

* * *

Little Sakura yawned and fell asleep as she was laid down on a makeshift bed of dry leaves and covered by a giant one acting as a blanket. Latias rubbed the girl's head while being mindful of the ears, and looked the pinkette with an expression only a mother would look at her child.

"_You really care for the kid, don't cha?_"

The psychic/dragon pokemon looked down to see Choroneko walking by and stop next to the pinkette, and then sat down.

"_Yes, I do. Though I wish she had a __**real **__family, a __**human **__family to take care of. They can give Sakura what I nor Victini couldn't give. I mean he and I won't…be here… all the time for her._" Latias explained softly.

Choroneko looked at the pokemon surrounding the girl including Victini who was resting under the leaf with the pinkette.

"_Seems like to me you guys are all one big family._" She commented.

"_I know but-_

"_Yeah I get it. You want what's best for Sakura._" The cat pokemon stated.

"_Now that I think about it, I've been taking care of since she was a baby._"

Choroneko looked shocked and said in a low tone, "_So she's an orphan?_"

Latias nodded. "_I never met her parents before and neither has Victini. However, I'm willing to find Sakura a new family who can raise, teach, and give her the proper necessities she's gonna need soon in her life. We can't give or do that, Victini and I already done enough we can for her._"

It was now silent. The two pokemon continued to watch over the girl and the other pokemon until they decided to go to bed themselves. Latias started lay down by Sakura's right side and curled around the girl to keep her warm while Choroneko slept on the other side next to Victini. They both yawned in unison before closing their eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Latias and Victini were awakened by the sound of bushes rattling up ahead. They got up silently without disturbing their friends and went into a defensive stance with their guard up.

"Riolu!"

The two relaxed when a small black and blue pokemon came out along with a girl no older than eleven years old with short pink hair (a shade darker than Sakura's) with pink eyes, and a small Band-Aid strip across her nose (I'm pretty sure you guys know who this is. XD).

"What is it Riolu?" She asked and looked up only to gasp in shock, "A Latias and a Victini!" She shouted.

The girl's voice was loud enough to wake up the wild pokemon and Sakura who didn't look too good.

"Lu…" Riolu ran past the other pokemon and up to the little girl with cat ears who was now red in the face and nose running. The older girl noticed this and walked over to the duo, ignoring the wild pokemon she passed by.

"A kid…" The girl mumbled and stood by her pokemon's side. With a frown, she reached down and touched the child's head only to pull back quickly in seconds.

"She's burning up bad!" She said in alarm.

The pokemon's eyes widened and most of them started to panic. Latias' eyes narrowed and she flew over to the older pink haired girl.

"Latias La-Tias La Latias!" The legendary eon pokemon exclaimed.

"You'll take her to the Pokemon Center? Can Riolu and I come with you?" The girl asked.

Latias nodded and crouched down for her and Riolu to get on while picking up Sakura. Choroneko jumped on head, slightly surprising her.

"La Latias La?" She looked at the cat in question.

"Neko Choroneko." Choroneko said and turned towards Victini, "Ne Neko Choroneko Ne?" She asked.

Victini blinked before nodding with a serious look, "Tini…" He said.

After that, Latias took off from the ground and into the sky in seconds, flying out of the forest into direction of the Pokemon center while Victini stayed to look after everyone else.

* * *

Latias dropped down into of the pokemon center and flew inside. The legendary went over to Nurse Joy who was talking to a woman with long light red hair with pink streaks and magenta eyes.

"Mom!" The older pink haired girl hopped off of Latias and screamed, catching the attention of the two.

"What is it Maylene?" The mother asked but covered her mouth in shock, "Is that Latias carrying a-

"Oh dear, not again." Nurse Joy interrupted and ran over to the legendary and took Sakura from her, checking the girl's condition.

"Chansey! Tabuune! Take care of Sakura and try to get her fever under control!" The woman instructed.

Two normal type pokemon wearing a nurse's hat came running in and took the young pinkette on a stretcher, rushing the girl in the back (operating) room.

"Nurse Joy, you seem to know that little girl. Who is she?" The light red-pink haired woman curiously asked.

Nurse Joy then began to explain with the help of Latias (who used telepathy to speak human tongue) and by the end of their tale, Maylene, her mother, Riolu, and Choroneko had shocked but sad looks on their faces.

"Oh dear, poor girl has been alone her whole life…" The woman commented, quietly.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Latias and her friend, Victini, have been taking care of her ever since. The three live in the forest up ahead along with a big group of wild pokemon. The two of them have been trying to look for a family to take in Sakura for a while now and so far, no one wouldn't accept.

"Why not?" Maylene and her mother asked were confused.

"From what I know and found out, Sakura was born a hybrid human with some genetics of a wild cat and because of that along with the girl's wild nature and how she dresses/looks, no one would take her in or go near her." Nurse Joy explained with a broken look.

The woman, Maylene, Riolu, and Choroneko were shocked and angry. It wasn't until five minutes later that lady spoke with a dead serious look on her face.

"Is it alright for me to…take Sakura in and raise her myself?"

Nurse Joy and Latias were speechless. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Are you sure about this Mrs. Lindea? I mean, you're already taking care of Maylene right here" Nurse Joy asked worriedly.

The lady named Lindea, nodded with firm determination and a heart-warming smile.

"La!" Latias cheered happily, tears of happiness were pouring out of her golden eyes.

The two and Choroneko looked at the eon pokemon softly. They too were happy for this great news as well.

"Seems like Latias is grateful about your generous offer." Nurse Joy giggled.

Lindea turned to look at Latias and smiled. "You're welcome and I'll take real good care of little Sakura. I can promise you that," She put a hand on Maylene's head, ruffling the girl's hair a bit. "And I'm pretty sure my daughter here would love to have a little sister around."

Maylene's eyes widened with glee, stars shined brightly within them.

"Yay!" The eleven year old pinkette cheered.

Nurse Joy excused herself to go check on the hybrid girl's condition.

* * *

The ones in the lobby room looked up when the back room door opened and Nurse Joy came out, holding (an awake) Sakura's hand along with Chansey and Tabuune following close behind.

"Sakura is gonna be fine for now and I already informed her of everything." Nurse Joy said.

"Then…?" Lindea asked.

"She accepts your offer." Nurse Joy elaborated.

Sakura let go of the pink woman's hand and walked over to Lindea who picked her up. The little hybrid pinkette yawned before going to sleep.

"I just have you sign these papers here, Lindea." Nurse Joy led the light red-pink haired woman over to the front desk to sign an adoption form and some other paperwork.

As soon as Lindea was done she felt something climbing onto her. She saw it was Choroneko trying to get to the girl. She shifted her arms a bit and the dark cat pokemon squeezed through and snuggled into Sakura, falling asleep as well.

Everyone thought the scene was cute but they knew what the cat wanted. It was obvious.

"Seems like Choroneko wants to go too and stay with Sakura." Nurse Joy observed with a smile.

"I don't mind." Lindea said.

"Riolu!" Riolu jumped up and down in happiness before being picked up by his trainer.

"And it seems like Riolu is happy that he has a new friend to play with now." Maylene added.

"La…" Latias spoke up.

Lindea smiled at the eon pokemon. "Don't worry you and your friend could come over any time, I'm not gonna separate Sakura and Choroneko from you seeing how close you guys are."

"La Latias La…" Latias was relieved.

The eon pokemon bent down and petted the two (Sakura and Choroneko) a bit before kissing their forehead. She stepped back and waved at everyone then left out the door and flew into the sky afterwards.

"It was nice talking to you Nurse Joy but we have to leave now. Thank you for your help and everything." Lindea said.

Nurse Joy nodded in response.

"Come along Maylene, Riolu. We're going home." The woman announced as she walked towards the exit and was out the door.

"Okay/Lu!"

Maylene (Riolu is still in her arms) ran out the door and after her mother.

* * *

Latias landed back in the clearing of the forest and was immediately jumped by her friends. They asked what happened and such and she explained everything including Sakura's adoption. Most were sad however Latias assured them that they can visit her any time they want and vice versa. That news immediately cheered them up.

'_I hope you live a happier life now Sakura. Take care.' _Victini said in his mind as he looked into the sky with a content smile on his face. He knew someday or somewhere, they will meet again in the future for sure.

* * *

Green eyes opened and took a look around at her surroundings. Sakura sat up on a comfy navy blue and pink queen sized bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. A purple and yellow furry object climbed into her lap, startling her until she realized who it was.

"Choroneko! You're here!" Sakura squealed and embraced the dark type pokemon.

"Neko…" The small cat purred, rubbing her cheek against Sakura's and making the girl laugh.

A knock was heard at the door and it opened to reveal Maylene.

"Hey Sakura-chan." She greeted.

"Nee-chan!" The hybrid girl greeted back.

Maylene was shocked, Sakura was already accepting her and calling her big sister? It made her real happy. In fact, so happy that tears started coming out of her eyes and thankfully the little girl didn't notice.

"Come in the front room and watch a movie with mom, dad, and I." She asked.

Sakura nodded vigorously and hopped off the bed and followed her new sister with Choroneko riding on her shoulder. They went down stairs into the hallway and turned in a corner, arriving in the front room. The sight greeted them both with Lindea and her husband who had short spiky white hair and black eyes, sitting down on a couch that could fit four people. By their feet were the pokemon Riolu (Maylene's), Machop (Maylene's), Delcatty (Lindea's), and Zangoose (the husband's).

"Ah so you're little Sakura that my daughter and wife talks about so much." The man spotted the young pinkette.

Sakura couldn't say anything but nod, shyly. By this time Maylene already headed over to the couch and sat down in the middle.

"Nice Choroneko you have there by the way." He added.

"Thank you…" Sakura responded with a small blush.

"Well come on over, you and Choroneko are a part of the family now." He smiled.

Teary eyed, they both grinned and ran over. Maylene scooted over to make room for her little sister to sit down and Choroneko jumped down to the floor to sit with the other pokemon. For the rest of the morning until after the whole family sat there watching movies and eating snacks/lunch.

'_A real family? I have a mom…dad…big sis…and more pokemon friends now. That small empty/hollow space I felt inside all this time it feels like its closing up. A warm feeling that feels nice, I think I like it. I feel so complete right now_.' Sakura had a peaceful look on her face as she laid back on the couch enjoying the company around her.

* * *

**AN: That is it folks. I hope you enjoyed it and found this one-shot nice and refreshing. :D**

**As I stated earlier this is the prequel to the story that will come out very soon. I already have an idea of what I'm going to put in there and the characters that appeared in here will be back. Until next time peeps.**

**You know the drill, **

**READ & REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What do ya know another update. I guess I should explain why since some of you are going to be like 'wtf'. This had slipped my mind earlier, but there were supposed to be two more chapters to this (which I did not do at the time). **

**That being said, this story is actually three-shot instead of a one-shot. I guess I really did forget about that after all.*sweat-drop***

**I'm sorry! *dodges tomatoes being thrown at me***

**Now I remember someone named "**_LashedGiant_**"...saying in their review "is Ash going to be in the sequel"? Since that person is Anonymous I can't repsond to them, so I'll answer their question here. ****Yes he will be, but not in the beginning of the story. I know he definitely appears in this chapter along with Gary and someone else who is in fact related to Sakura. :]**

**I do not own Pokemon or Naruto. The plot and OCs I do own.** **The idea of '**_giving a pokemon canon character the role of playing big sibling to a naruto character_**' all goes to *****Rinne-Kami***** He gave me permission to use some of his ideas off from his story. His ideas that I credit will be applied to this three-shot and the squeal (the real story).**

* * *

***3 years later***

The sounds of chatting, heart-warming laughter, and disco/techno music echoed loudly and endlessly through the walls of the pokemon center. The place was pretty packed and decorated beautifully for this special and wondrous event. Today is Sakura's ninth birthday and the party was being held in here, sponsored by Lindea with the help of Nurse Joy.

The pink haired nurse didn't mind, after all, Sakura would come by every once in a while to help out in the pokemon center whether it be taking care of the sick pokemon/people or hang out with Nurse Joy, Audino, Chansey and/or random trainers to keep them company. She felt blessed to have such a kind-hearted child drop in to assist her.

Speaking of the little pink haired one, she seemed to have run off somewhere and now her sister, Maylene, was looking around the whole room for her.

The elder pinkette gym leader spotted a familiar raven haired boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder, sitting down and talking to his old friend and rival, Gary Oak.

It has been at least two weeks after the Sinnoh League ceremonies had ended and Ash and friends gone home. Though when Ash heard about Sakura's birthday from Gary, he came right back to Sinnoh. He had met Sakura at the time when he and friends came to Veilstone City to battle Maylene for his fourth badge.

As for Gary, he met both pinkettes when he stopped by Veilstone to check out the craters of the meteorites scattered in the city for his research. He too came when he caught the wind of Sakura's birthday and her party being held today.

"Hey Ash, have you seen my little sister around?" Maylene asked.

Ash looked up with a frown, "Sorry Maylene. I haven't," He shook his head.

"Maybe she went outside…" Gary said unsurely and then suggested, "Although you could go check to see if she's out there."

"Ah thanks. I think I'll do that…" Maylene smiled and went out the door.

* * *

Sakura laughed as she ran around the streets of Veilstone City, playing tag with her Purrloin, her wild pokemon friends, and her new five **human** friends.

She had first met these five and their families when they had moved into town and her family wanted to welcome them. Three of them were from the Kanto region and the other two were from the Johto Region.

She was scared at first, thinking that none of them were going to like her, but it was the opposite. She was happy when they asked her if she could be their friend. They didn't care if she was not normal like them nor had the tendencies and primal instincts of a wild cat.

No, in fact they thought it was adorable that she had cute little cat ears and a long fluffy tail (which she grew over the last two years). They would always ask her if they could play with them. They would also try to tug them and pet her to which she enjoyed very much. Well it was partially her family and the pokemon's fault since they spoiled her.

This made Maylene and the others happy because their little Sakura was finally making friends; human ones to be exact. And those humans were Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee.

"Gotcha Sakura-san!" Lee tagged the girl.

"Aww crud…" The hybrid pinkette pouted playfully, "Alright guys. I'm going to get ya!" She then started to chase them.

"Sakura!"

The game came to a stop when Maylene stepped outside the pokemon center.

"Nee-chan?"

"It's time for you and your friends to come inside. We're about to open presents!"

At the word 'presents', the children cheered and ran inside (which the elder pinkette had to step back to avoid getting ran over).

Maylene looked at the two legendary pokemon and the cat pokemon, waving them over.

"You three can come in as well."

Latias, Victini, and Purrloin looked at each other before smiling and going inside the building with the Veilstone City's gym leader. As for the wild pokemon, they crowded around the window to watch what was going on inside.

* * *

Dark green eyes eagerly watched as people started piling gifts right in front of main counter desk. The whole pokemon center went quiet when Lindea stood up from her seat.

"Attention everyone! We are now about to begin with opening the gifts and Sakura here will have the honor of doing that!"

Everyone clapped and cheered while Sakura sat on the floor by the main counter desk with a small blush on her face, her ears and tail twitching in embarrassment/happiness.

"Now who wants to go first?" Nurse Joy asked.

Ino quickly hopped out of her seat with a grin, shouting "I will!"

The platinum blond walked over to the pinkette and handed her best friend a purple box with a white wrapper.

Sakura took it and tore the thing open with vigor. The girl gasped when she pulled out a GIANT SIZED Typhosion plushie.

"Thank you Ino-pig!" She hugged the toy with a squeal.

"No problem Forehead-Girl…" Ino smirked at her friend who was happily snuggling the stuffed toy to death.

One by one everyone handed their gifts to the nine year old girl and in the end the ones that Sakura liked the most was:

-A Dialga diamond necklace (from Hinata)

-An iPod touch screen with green earbuds (from Neji)

-Free 'all you can eat' coupons at any restaurants in the Sinnoh region (from some of the chefs/workers/managers here in Veilstone City)

-A Blackberry phone and a pair of nunchucks (from Tenten)

-A Palkia pearl bracelet and boxing gloves (from Lee)

-Black and green sunglasses, a giant Eevee plushie, and the fire type pokemon, Vulpix (from Gary)

-A black skateboard, a giant Pikachu plushie, and a pokemon official black-green and white league hat (from Ash)

-A black and pink bike (from the Hyugas)

-Sony PlayStation 3 (from Tenten's parents)

-Nintendo Wii (from Lee's parents)

-A Nursing Tool and First-Aid Kit Accessory (from Nurse Joy)

-An Art kit Accessory (from her mother)

-A couple of videogames and a green scarf (from both her father and Maylene)

-A book filled with pokemon food recipes (from Brock)

-A pink Pokétch (from Dawn)

"We also have a surprise for you Sakura," Nurse Joy said.

"Really?" The pinkette looked up from her gifts and the female Vulpix she was playing with.

A huge group of citizens stood up from their seats and brought out a trophy and a vest that had a white sash pinned on it. On the back of the vest says "Veilstone's Outstanding Citizen Hero" outlined in gold.

"This is for all the help you've done in the city as well as protecting it from that horrible Team Sound organization," An elderly woman said.

Sakura sat there speechless as two people from the group walked forward and helped the girl put it on. This snapped the young pinkette out of her stupor as she stood up and took the trophy in her arms, tears of happiness running down her rosy cheeks.

"T-Thank you s-so much everyone!" Sakura cried. She had finally won over the humans' hearts in this city.

Purrloin came over and jumped on the girl's shoulder, licking her tears away as both Latias and Victini flew over to hug her.

Everyone smiled and awed at the sight.

Meanwhile, Nurse Joy was speaking to someone standing in the shadows.

"You can come out now," She whispered.

The mysterious person nodded and walked forward, hiding behind her.

"Sakura…" Nurse Joy started.

"Hmmm?"

"You don't know if you have any blood relatives or not do you?" She saw the young pinkette slowly nod her head and continued, "Well it turns out that you do have one. I found this out when a fifteen year old boy stopped by this city last year wanting to know some information about you and he told me to keep it a secret before he left. And now he stopped by today for your birthday."

"What-really?" Sakura was once again shocked.

Nurse Joy smiled and stepped to the side to reveal a red haired boy with brown-green eyes, "His name is Sasori Akasuna Haruno."

The hybrid pinkette got up and started to walk towards the boy with a transfixed gaze on him. She stood in front of the boy to observe him only to find out he was doing same.

-Silence-

"You're…really related to…me?" Sakura stated quietly.

"Hai. I am your cousin. Your biological mother, Natsumi Haruno, and your biological father, Isamu Haruno, were my aunt and uncle," Sasori answered.

The little pinkette stared at the floor shyly, pondering over her new question before looking up.

"C-Can I…umm…call you nii-san?" She stuttered with a cute blush.

The red head chuckled at her shyness and the innocent question she asked before ruffling the girl's hair, "Sure you can. I don't mind."

"Yay!" Sakura tackled Sasori in a bear hug, getting a loud oof in return as they both fell over to the ground.

Everyone laughed at the sight.

"I also got you a present," Sasori brought out a huge blue box with a green ribbon.

Sakura gapped at the size of box and went to open it before it shook. Alarmed and excited, she carefully opened the lid and peaked inside.

Staring back at her with his red eyes was a yellow and red mustelid or weasel like pokemon with small round ears, a short tail, and had long red arms that looked similar to flared sleeves on a jacket.

Sakura cooed and picked up the pokemon out of the box and sat him on the ground.

"Happy birthday cousin…"

"Fooo…"

Whispers sounded throughout the pokemon center, wondering what it is. They figured it was a unova pokemon because they had never seen it before.

Sasori raised a hand for them to stop whispering and pulled out his pokedex, aiming it at the pokemon who was looking around the room with curious eyes.

**Mienfoo, The Martial Arts Pokemon. Mienfoo have mastered elegant combos. As they concentrate, their battle moves become swifter and more precise.**

**Type: Fighting**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Regenerator**

**Attacks: Aura Sphere, Drain Punch, Bulk Up, Bounce, and Stone Edge**

The audience was amazed with the exception of "awesome" from Ash and "cool" from both Maylene and Gary.

"What's Regenerator?" Neji asked from within the crowd.

"That ability allows the pokemon to recover some of its health when it gets switched out or withdrawn from battle," Sasori exclaimed.

"Very interesting…" Neji mumbled.

His friends, Ash, Gary, and Maylene nodded in agreement.

Sakura knelt down in front of Mienfoo and stuck out her hand.

"Hi Mienfoo! My name is Sakura Haruno, your new trainer. I hope we can become the best of friends."

"Foo-Mie…" The fighting type pokemon curiously looked at the hybrid human in front of him then at her hand. He did this a few times before smiling.

"Mienfoo..!" He took her hand and shook it.

"Purr-LoinPurr…"

"Vul-PixVul…"

Sakura's two pokemon came over to greet the newcomer and they began to talk in their poke-language.

"Hey Sakura/Cuz catch!"

She looked up and caught two pokeballs; the Great Ball one was from Gary and the Ultra Ball one was from her cousin.

"Okay. Vulpix! Mienfoo!"

Both pokemon looked up at the mention of their names.

"Return!" Sakura threw both pokeballs in the air and the two jumped up, tapping the ball before being sucked inside. The pokeballs landed on the ground, shaking and beeping for a few seconds before it stopped all together.

The birthday girl smiled and picked up the pokeballs, pocketing them afterwards.

"Now who's ready to eat?" Nurse Joy and Lindea asked.

"We are!" Sakura and the rest of the people (that includes the two pokemon, Pikachu and Purrloin) exclaimed.

* * *

Night time has fallen and so far everyone had gone home except for the few who stayed behind to clean up.

"Say Ash, when are you going back home in Kanto?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow morning, why?"

"Hmm, well I wanted to-ah never mind."

The raven haired trainer and Pikachu blinked in confusion.

"Anyway…big sis, mom, dad, my friends, and I want to say congratulations for finishing Top 4 in the Sinnoh League. You and your pokemon were awesome out there!" Sakura shouted.

Ash laughed and said "Thanks," He was then tackled into a hug afterwards and poor Pikachu was thrown off, but surprisingly, the electric mouse did not angry. It was as if he expected this to happen.

"And thank you for coming to my birthday party even though you didn't have to," She added.

"I wanted to because you're my friend, so it was nothing. Oh yeah, before Dawn and Brock left they told me to wish you happy birthday and hope that you like their presents."

"Tell them I did and say thanks."

"I will whenever I see them again."

The hybrid pinkette got off the boy and he stood up as Pikachu climbed back on his shoulder.

"Pikachu and I are about to turn in for the night."

"Okay."

"Good night Sakura."

"Good night Ash."

"PiiiiKA!"

Pikachu had a small frown on his face.

Both trainers looked at the electric rodent with raised brows.

"What is it Pikachu?"

"Piii Pikapi…"

"Oh yeah, I guess you want say to goodnight to Sakura too."

"Pi pi pika Pikapi…"

The electric mouse jumped down from his trainer's shoulder and ran towards the pinkette, leaping into her arms.

"Aww thank you Pikachu. You're so sweet; good night to you too," Sakura giggled and hugged him.

"Chaaa!" He hugged her back and then let go after a few seconds.

Next, Pikachu walked over to Purrloin and stuck on his tail.

"Pika…"

"Loin…"

The shook tails before Pikachu went back over to Ash side and got on his right shoulder as the two headed upstairs.

Sakura looked at her pokemon and motioned her head towards the door. Purrloin caught on to the message and got on the girl's shoulder. The girl stretched her legs (to get the blood flowing back in since she's been sitting down on and off for a long time) and walked out the pokemon center building.

* * *

Maylene, Latias, Victini, and Purrloin watched the four girls (Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten) run around the forest grounds chasing the wild pokemon.

"She's really an energetic one isn't she?"

They looked up to see Sasori taking a seat in the grass next to them.

"_**(Yes she is…)**_" Latias smiled.

"_**(She really wouldn't be the Sakura we all know if she wasn't…)**_" Victini added with a laugh.

The psychic/fire legendary pokemon's laugh was loud enough to catch the attention of the playing group. Sakura's eyes lit up when she spotted her cousin and ran over to his side.

"Ne Sasori-nii, can we have pokemon battle?" She asked with excitement.

The red haired boy shook his head which made the girl sad. When he saw this he automatically corrected himself.

"How about in the morning before I leave?" That cheered the pinkette up.

"OKay!" Sakura grinned and bounced back over to her friends.

The five continued to watch the group play for a while until Sasori started yawning and falling asleep (well almost). He rose up from his seat and dusted himself off.

"You're heading in the pokemon center for the night?" Maylene asked.

"Yeah…" He yawned again.

Sasori waved at them and turned around, walking away. When he was gone and out of sight, Maylene and Purrloin stood up too (except the cat who hopped on her shoulder instead).

"We're about to turn in for the night," She said.

Latias and Victini silently nodded.

The gym leader faced the playing group and called, "It's time to go girls!"

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata pouted, but listened nonetheless. The four girls waved good-bye to Latias, Victini, and the wild pokemon before leaving with the elder pinkette.

* * *

"Slumber party! Slumber party! Slumber party! Slumber party!" The girls chanted as they reached the gym leader and Sakura's home.

"Alright, alright. You can also long as you four don't make too much noise."

"Yaaaaaayy!"

'_It sure has been very hectic today,_' Maylene sighed as she opened the door and they all went inside.

The four girls quietly ran upstairs to Sakura's room while Maylene and Purrloin headed towards her room.

"I guess you're tagging along because you want to go to sleep too?" She asked the cat.

"Purr-Loin…" Purrloin nodded.

The devious cat pokemon did not want her sleep to be disturbed because of those girls making too much ruckus doing who knows what up in that room.

* * *

**AN: Now that the second chapter is out of the way, I can get to working on the final chapter which is the epilogue. It should be out soon once I'm finished writing and typing it.**

**In the next (final) chapter will be Sakura and Sasori's battle. Sasori's job or what/who he works for will also be revealed. I'm not sure if I want to do this, but should I have Sakura and Ash's battle added in the next chapter as well or should I wait and put it in the sequel; that way the two could have a full battle instead?**

**Since there was a time skip period between the last chapter and this chapter, I guess I can put up the characters' ages:**

**~Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuga: 9 years old**

**~Tenten, Neji Hyuga, and Rock Lee: 10 years old**

**~Maylene, Ash Ketchum, and Gary Oak: 14 years old**

**~Sasori Akasuna Haruno: 15.5 (almost 16) years old**

**~Dawn (mentioned): 10 years old**

**~Brock (mentioned): 19 years old**

**And now I would like for you guys to,**

**Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is guys. The final chapter! Although this one may be shorter than the previous two, so I apologize if it's too short for your liking. I sort of half-assed this one, so it may seem a little boring in some parts. I also did not add Ash's and Sakura's battle in here because I did not feel like it. **

**After you're done reading, I want you to pay close attention and read the author's notes at the end of the chapter because I have some important news to share with you all.**

**I do not own Pokemon or Naruto. The plot and OCs I do own. The idea of '**_giving a pokemon canon character the role of playing big sibling to a naruto character_**' all goes to *****Rinne-Kami***** He gave me permission to use some of his ideas off from his story. His ideas that I credit will be applied to this three-shot.**

* * *

On the lower hill of the grassy fields in the park two opponents were facing each other on opposite sides. On the left was Sakura and on the right was Sasori; behind them a crowd gathered around to watch. Each person was cheering and rooting for their favorite trainer.

"Hey Sasori-nii!" Sakura called.

"Hmm?"

"Let's make this more interesting. I say we have a double battle instead of a two-on-two battle. What do you think?" The hybrid pinkette suggested.

The red head smirked, "Hn. Fine by me." He then turned to look at the elder pinkette in the crowd, "Maylene, could you be the judge for this match?"

"Sure..." Maylene said as she walked over to the middle of the field.

"The double battle between Sakura Haruno and Sasori Akasuna Haruno is about to begin. Each trainer will use two pokemon and the battle will be over when one side's pokemon are no longer able to continue!" The gym leader explained.

"I'll go first," Sakura smiled as she took out a great ball and called her Purrloin over to the field.

Sasori said nothing, but motioned for her to continue.

A flash of blue light popped out of the ball and Vulpix materialized from it with a cry of her name.

The red haired teen silently took out two pokeballs and threw them into the air. His chosen pokemon were Donphan and Aggron, both seemingly male.

"Now that each side has chosen their pokemon, let the battle begin!" Maylene signaled for them to start.

"Okay Purrloin, start this out with Dark Pulse on Donphan! Vulpix, use Flame Charge on Aggron!" Sakura commanded.

The dark cat fired a vortex of purple energy towards the elephant pokemon while the six tailed fox pokemon charged towards the steel/rock type pokemon, her body being surrounded by red hot flames.

"Dodge it…" Sasori said calmly.

Both Donphan and Aggron jumped to the side to avoid the attacks.

"Donphan, now use Rollout on Vulpix! Aggron, use Iron Tail on Purrloin!" Sasori commanded.

"Vulpix, stop Donphan's attack with Energy Ball! Purrloin, go underground with Dig!" Sakura retaliated.

The devious pokemon went underground, successfully avoiding Aggron's tail and Vulpix fired a dark green orb of energy at the charging Donphan. The super effective attack worked as the elephant was thrown back and collided into his partner on the way who let out a painful, surprise yelp. They both crumpled to the ground in a heap and Sakura took this chance to call up another attack.

"Vulpix, use Inferno on both of them!"

"Vuuul-PIIIIIIX!" The small fox fired a huge vortex of blue fire at the two pokemon who were slowly getting up.

Sasori smirked, "Donphan, use Protect. Aggron, now you use Earthquake."

'_Oh no!_' The young pinkette thought in horror.

The elephant pokemon summoned a green barrier bubble, protecting him and Aggron while canceling out the fire attack. Donphan kept the barrier up for himself as Aggron let out a roar before he jumped in the air and came down with an earth shattering force that split the ground into pieces.

Since Purrloin was still underground, she took twice the amount of damage than Vulpix did. However, the super effective ground move mas more than enough to knock the poor fire fox out.

"No, Vulpix!" Sakura yelled out in despair.

"Vulpix is unable to battle!" Maylene announced.

The hybrid pinkette grinded her teeth in irritation before returning Vulpix back in her ball. Suddenly, Purrloin came out from under the destroyed debris with her body covered in cuts and bruises.

"Purrloin, are you alright?"

The purple and yellow cat shook the dirt off injured body and gave her trainer a small nod.

"But you're all hurt and-" Sakura was cut off by Purrloin's defiant call and her glare.

"Purr-loin lionpurr purr purr-lion Lion!" She jumped up and then crouched low to the ground, waving her tail in her opponents' direction.

"You still want to battle?"

"Lion!"

The young pinkette blinked in shock, but snapped out of it when Purrloin smacked her with her tail.

"Alright Purrloin, it's all up to you now. You ready to win this?" Sakura grinned.

"Lion!" Purrloin stood on her hind legs and put her paws up with a grin. She turned back around and got on all fours, hissing and baring her fangs at her opponents.

* * *

Ten minutes had gone by and the battle was still raging on. So far, Sakura's Purrloin had managed to land a couple of hits and do a decent amount of damage on both Aggron and Donphan. Even though Purrloin was exhausted, hurt, and close to fainting, she refused to go down no matter how many hits she takes. She was determined to fight until the very end.

"Purr-lion!" Purrloin cried out as she was thrown to the ground after being hit by a deadly Metal Claw attack from Aggron.

The devious cat pokemon was obvious to the worried calls of her master as she struggled to get up, but fell back down in exhaustion. Sweat poured down her face as she tried again while ignoring the jolts of pain shooting throughout her body. With little strength left in her, she managed to get up and maintain grin on her face as she stood on her hind legs again.

"You're…okay Purrloin?" Sakura whispered in awed relief.

"Purr…" She nodded and threw her furry head back, letting out a loud and powerful cry, "PuurrLOOOOOIIINN!" A bright white light enveloped her.

Everyone watched in silent awe as Purrloin's form began to change and grow bigger. When the light died down, there stood in Purrloin's place was a bigger cat. The pokemon had the body composition and the spots of a cheetah that was colored yellow. She wore a pink mask over her green eyes and her paws were yellow as well as her stomach.

"Liepard!" The evolved form of Purrloin yelled out.

A few trainers who were from the Unova region took out their pokedexes to check out this pokemon's data.

**Liepard, the Cruel Pokemon and the evolved form of Purrloin. These Pokemon vanish and appear unexpectedly as they sneak up on their target, striking from behind before its victim has a chance to react.**

"Alright, you evolved Purrloin-I mean Liepard!" Sakura cheered.

Liepard smirked and flicked her long sickle-like tail, "Lieeeh…"

"Now it's time to fight back! Liepard, use Assist!" Sakura said with a grin.

Liepard's front paws glowed white for a second before a dark green orb suddenly appeared in her mouth.

Sasori's eyes widened when he realized what attack it is, "Donphan! Stop her with Rollout!"

With immense speed Donphan charged toward Liepard, but the cat was ready for him. She stuck out her tail and flipped the elephant pokemon over her head, watching him go flying into the air.

"Dooonnphan…" Donphan let out a surprised cry before he took a hit from Liepard's Energy Ball attack. A small explosion occurred afterwards.

"Donphan!" Sasori looked on as he saw his pokemon fall out of the sky and crash into the ground, knocked out cold.

"Donphan is also unable to battle. Both sides now have only one pokemon left!" Maylene shouted.

Sasori frowned before returning the elephant pokemon.

"Alright Aggron, use Flash Cannon."

The unexpected attack caught Liepard off guard, but the Cruel Pokemon jumped up to dodge it and land behind the Iron Armor Pokemon.

"Shadow Claw!" Sakura commanded.

"Dragon Claw!" Sasori countered.

Both attacks collided and caused a small explosion that blew both parties back.

"Get back in there and use Iron Tail."

"Grroooon!" Aggron leaped forward with his glowing tail and slammed it on Liepard only to realize that the cat pokemon used Aerial Ace to avoid it.

"Now use Dark Pulse!"

"Dodge it…"

Aggron ducked as the attack missed and hit the ground behind him.

"What/Lieeh!" Sakura and Liepard gasped in shock.

"Finish this match up with Focus Blast," Sasori said with a victorious tone.

The monstrous steel/rock pokemon smirked and threw a huge white energy orb at the stunned cheetah pokemon. The attack caused a big explosion upon contact with Liepard and she was thrown back, hitting a tree nearby that caused her to black out.

"Oh no Liepard!"

It was dead silent for a few seconds before Maylene the referee broke it.

"Liepard is unable to battle! Therefore this match is over and the winner is Sasori!" Her tone was filled with disbelief.

A couple of people in the crowd moaned in disappointment while some others cheered with joy at the red head's win.

"A job well done Aggron. Now you take a nice long rest," Sasori congratulated his pokemon.

"Agggg…" The Iron Armor Pokemon sighed tiredly and slumped to the ground before he was beamed back into his ball.

The red haired boy sighed with a grunt before trudging over to the other side of the field where his cousin and Liepard were at.

"It's okay Liepard; you did a great job today. I guess we're not always going to win every battle we get into," Sakura sheepishly laughed, rubbing behind the cat's ears.

Liepard cocked her head to the side with a sweat-drop, "Lieheheee…"

Sakura smiled before bringing out a pokeball and returning Liepard. It was a good thing that she remembered to buy one two years ago because she thought it will come in handy just in case her pokemon evolved and well what do you know, it happended. Although the cat didn't mind being inside the ball, she preferred to be out and by her trainer's side most of the time.

The sound of footsteps crunching away in the grass caught the young pinkette's attention and she looked up to see Sasori standing in front of her, hands in his pockets.

"That was a great battle itoko. I really enjoyed it."

The girl stood up off the ground and gave the red head a cheeky grin, her fangs gleaming in the bright hot sun.

"So did I. Thanks!"

They shook hands, a sign of good sportsmanship, and took a look around their surroundings to see everyone gone.

"Seems like they all left…" Sakura mused.

"In that case, we should head over to the pokemon center to heal our pokemon," Sasori stated and left the area with the hybrid pinkette following.

* * *

Sasori slouched in his seat as he talked to the person on the other side on his cell phone. Sakura, who was sitting next to him and reading a magazine, glanced in his direction. She was kinda of worried because the red head had this irritated look on his face and his voice was laced with annoyance.

The pinkette slightly jumped when Sasori let out an irritated sigh as he ended his call.

"Ne Sasori-nii, are you…alright?" She carefully asked.

"Huh?" Sasori blinked, taking his hands off his face, "Oh yeah. That was just my boss calling saying that I'm needed back at the facility right away."

'_Damn it! That blond brat better have not wrecked my facility or I kill him and that sugar-high, five year old lollipop head. I can never trust those two to look after something of mines without anything going wrong…_' His left eye twitched in anger.

"Facility?" Sakura repeated in confusion, "Wait…you mean you're a Frontier Brain member!" Her eyes widened in realization.

"Hai. The organization I work for is called Akatsuki. All of us are frontier brains working under a leader and a co-leader. I'm pretty sure you heard of us," Sasori replied, trying not to give out too much information.

"I have, but there seems to be something more about your organization that you won't tell anyone. It's like you guys are hiding something…" Sakura pointed out suspiciously.

If Sasori was shocked, he didn't show it, "Maybe or maybe not. Even if we are, I am not obliged or allowed in any way to tell you anything besides what we're allowed to tell you."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Attention Sasori Akasuna Haruno and Sakura Haruno. Your pokemon have been healed and are ready to be picked up at the main desk!" Nurse Joy's voice came through the intercom.

"Ah well let's go," Sasori said as he got up.

"Hmm…" Sakura agreed and stood up from her seat.

They walked over the main counter where Nurse Joy, Chansey, and Audino greeted them and took their pokemon back.

"Thank you for healing our pokemon Nurse Joy," The harunos politely said.

"It's no problem at all." Nurse Joy replied with a warm smile, "Take care you two."

"Yeah, thanks. Bye Nurse Joy!" They both waved before heading out the door.

* * *

"I guess you're leaving right now," Sakura said sadly.

"Yeah. I have to be back before nightfall," Sasori answered.

"Oh okay…" The nine year old pinkette mumbled, dropping her head to stare at the ground.

The red head teen reached out and placed his large hand on the girl's head, "I know you're upset and I wish I could stay longer to spend some more time with you and the others, but I can't. Besides, I'm sure we'll see each other again one day."

Sakura raised her head somewhat, hope shinning in her eyes, "Really?"

"Only if you can find me that is…" Was his light teasing reply.

Sakura took it as a challenge and let out a small smile, "Heh okay."

The young pinkette stepped forward and hugged him. They stayed like that for a while before Sakura released him and Sasori took a step back.

"Bye Sakura…"

"Good-bye nii-san…"

The red head turned around and took out a Dusk Ball. He summoned a giant Skarmory before climbing on its back. Sasori looked back to wave and then took off into the skies.

Sakura stared at the white clouds in the sky with a thoughtful expression on her face.

'_It won't be long until I graduate from Veilstone Academy and become an official pokemon trainer. And when that time comes I'll go out there and find you nii-san, no matter what._'

"The next time you see me I will be a better, smarter, and stronger pokemon trainer…" She strongly declared.

With a satisfied smile on her face, she turned on heel and walked down the dirt path towards her home.

* * *

**AN: This brings our story to a close. I hope you all enjoyed because I know I did. =]**

**As I stated earlier at the beginning of the chapter, I have some news for you all. Lately (or should I say a couple of months ago) I have been slowly losing interest in writing all these Pokemon-Naruto crossover stories (if you haven't noticed yet that's what most of my stories consist of). Because of that it's getting harder for me to continue posting these chapters. **

**I have made a decision. I am going to stop writing/posting Pokemon-Naruto crossover stories on this site. The question is I don't know if or if not I will continue these stories based on this type of crossover.**

**Now on to the next topic. What's going to happen to the sequel? Well I've decided that I'm not going to do it. Personally, I really don't think this story needs a sequel because I've stretched it far enough to explain all the events that took place in here that was orginally supposed to go in the sequel. Umm yeah, that's the reason why. ^^;**

**Until next time,**

**Ja-Ne…**


End file.
